


Make you mine

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, but #toppenny2k19, but its posie and its smut, josie does the action, so its v good, so this came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: “I didn’t come here to hear your flirting Penelope,” replies Josie, Penelope smiling and getting up, her steps slow and eyes moving to take Josie all in.She looks good with dark colors. Looks more powerful, looks like she can crush the world with a single hand and not bat an eyelash. There is an air of quiet yet loud confidence surrounding her, shown from the messy way she has her button-down open and her tie left half done and to the way she doesn’t let her eye contact with Penelope break.“For what did you come then, honey? Got too tired hanging out with dear twinnie?”Also knows as: Josie comes back and she goes to take what she wants.





	Make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere and it became from 1.3k to 2.6k and I don't even know why. I love posie a lot and I'm glad I wrote a story for them again, even if like 505 this too is smut. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave kudos and comments!!

Three calm knocks on her bedroom door.

 

That’s what makes Penelope smile as she reads her book, snapping her fingers as the door clicks open. Josie walks in, her black boots’ heels echoing through the room.

 

“I love you, not only for what you are but from what I am when I am with you,” reads out loud Penelope, shutting her book with a delicate movement as she puts it on her nightstand.

 

Josie rolls her eyes with a small smile, playing with her tie as she stands in the middle of the room, eyes set on Penelope. The girl slides down the bed until she sits on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

 

“Those tights look good on you.” 

 

Josie raises an eyebrow, arms crossing in front of her chest as her head leans sideways. It’s a cute sight, Penelope thinks. Josie is cute, with her brown eyes and pout but now-

 

Now she isn’t. There was a time where Penelope found Josie cute (and she still does) but now she doesn’t. Josie seemed different, and now the messy and dark look was doing more to Penelope than amuse her.

 

“I didn’t come here to hear your flirting Penelope,” replies Josie, Penelope smiling and getting up, her steps slow and eyes moving to take Josie all in.

 

She looks good with dark colors. Looks more powerful, looks like she can crush the world with a single hand and not bat an eyelash. There is an air of quiet yet loud confidence surrounding her, shown from the messy way she has her button-down open and her tie left half done and to the way she doesn’t let her eye contact with Penelope break.

 

“For what did you come then, honey? Got too tired hanging out with dear twinnie?”

 

There is something about Penelope that Josie loves. The way she holds herself, the way she isn’t scared of saying anything, yet calculates everything she says. Penelope looked like the person who could watch the world burn before her and only smile and enjoy the view.

 

But then it’s the other side of her, the side which Josie sees from the way Penelope looks at her, from the way she talks to her and just exists beside her. Penelope is like a diamond; sharp and knows she is precious and that everyone wants her, shines without a care in the world. And yet, _yet_ , she always chooses Josie, chooses her every time she sits and her eyes meet Josie’s, every time she looks at her like Josie is the only thing she wants in this world.

 

Josie thinks this is why she always feels like the waves against the shore with the girl, like she can’t help it, like she can try but can’t let herself  _ not  _ be attracted to her. Penelope is a mystery that Josie could have dated and talked and opened up to and yet can’t figure out.

 

“Perhaps I wanted to have some fun,” says Josie, her tone light and smirk in place. It unnerves Penelope, this calmness from Josie something she had never felt before.

 

Steps and loud voices are heard from outside, a reminder that they aren’t alone in this world of theirs, that looking into each other’s eyes and feeling like one (even after all this time), wouldn’t transport them to another universe.

 

“And you came to me? That’s a surprise if I have ever heard one. Josie Saltzman, doing something she wants just cause.” Penelope resists her urge to grin smugly at the way Josie’s jaw tightens, eyebrows furrowing as she looks at Penelope.

 

Silence overcomes them again until Josie closes her eyes and breathes deeply, opening them again as she breathes out. She raises her hand, settling it on Penelope’s collarbone, just above her heart, a small smirk forming when she feels the fast beats of it.

 

“I guess I still haven’t lost my effect on you,” murmurs Josie, and Penelope is ready to reply, something equally flirty and equally sarcastic but it gets stuck on her throat as Josie leans down, lips meeting hers.

 

Penelope freezes, hands on her sides until she shakes herself out of it, pulling Josie closer by wrapping her arms around her neck. A moan spills from her lips and Josie takes it in with her kiss, continues kissing Penelope like she is devouring her, like she enjoys the hold she has on the girl.

 

They continue kissing, Josie taking her bottom lip with her teeth as she pushes Penelope to sit on the bed gently, her legs immediately opening to settle herself on her lap. She sits on Penelope with a grace one can have only when they do something which is second nature to them.

 

As her hands grip Josie’s hips, the girl arching her body against her and bringing Penelope closer, hands buried on brown hair, Penelope thinks that that’s right. It had been a long time since the last time they had been like this, since all they did wasn’t looking at each other with longing hidden behind annoyance and before the distance they had now didn’t exist.

 

And yet, their hands move to touch each other like they do it every day, like it’s what they do best. Like making each other so engrossed on these touches is what they do as easy as they breathe.

 

“Josie,” breathes Penelope out, the name coming out like a prayer. She doesn’t know why she says it, but then Josie looks at her, lips red and eyes dark and suddenly it becomes all too clear where this will go if they don't stop. “What are we doing?”

 

Josie looks at her, observing the girl and then she moves a strand of hair behind her hair. The smile on her lips, small and yet secretive, like there is something she doesn’t tell Penelope or something she knows, leaves Penelope breathless.

 

Her blood feels like fire in her veins, and Penelope, her skin, her eyes, and her very existence seem like the cure to that. And Josie loves it, needs it like oxygen and finally realizes that she can finally have this one thing for herself, can have Penelope and not care about anyone else and what they think.

 

“Something we both want.” Josie kisses her again then, and her hands move to Penelope’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, movements delicate. Penelope lets herself be carried away, accepting her selfishness of enjoying everything Josie gives her now.

 

As soon as her shirt is open, Josie stops the kiss and leans back, thighs tightening their hold on Penelope’s legs and hands on her chest. She traces patterns on the soft skin, skin she once would kiss and worship every night, the same skin she knows better than her own.

 

Penelope, eyes still focused on her, moves to take off her blazer, Josie moving her hands behind her to easily take it off. As soon as it hits the floor, Josie feels her hand being tightened together and she looks at Penelope appalled.

 

“Seriously Penelope?”

 

“Who said I’ll let you do whatever you want that easily Jo Jo? You might be confident and all now but we both know who really is the one in control here,” taunts Penelope, smirk too smug and hands content to slide up and down Josie’s arms, one wrapping her tie on her hand.

 

Josie groans lowly at that, a deep throaty groan before she leans to kiss Penelope again, open-mouthed and passionate. She swallows Penelope’s moans with her mouth as she gets up, her leg nudging Penelope’s legs open.

 

Penelope is left panting as Josie sits on her knees, smirk on place as her lips move to Penelope’s bare thighs. Her lips burn her, and only then does Penelope realize that Josie doesn’t even need her hands to make her feel like tearing her own skin off just to feel closer to Josie.

 

Josie glances at her face, eyes hooded and her head slips under Penelope’s skirt, and only then is she hit with the strong scent of arousal coming from Penelope. She is sure she nearly drools, but her teeth grab the soft skin of her thighs and Penelope moans loudly, lifting her hips immediately.

 

That’s a view that Penelope is sure will always be burned on her memory, when she’ll be alone or when she will see Josie from afar. Josie, teeth showed in a mischievous grin, the same teeth which she uses to hold Penelope’s panties with, sitting on her knees between her legs.

 

“You forgot something important.” Penelope is still frozen as Josie nudges the skirt with her nose, enjoying as more skin shows, skin which she doesn’t hesitate to lay soft kisses upon.

 

“I might have liked you going down on me,” Josie sticks her tongue out, licking her lips as she stares at Penelope, “but we both know you loved it more when I did it,  _ Penny. _ ”

 

A scream ripples its way from Penelope’s throat, hand going behind Josie’s head, the other leaned back to keep her sitting. Josie moans as she eats her out and Penelope feels the vibration on her own soul, legs already shaking.

 

There is something in the way Josie eats her out, something completely erotic and yet romantic. Josie was skilled and if Penelope knew something, it was that she was quick to learn, especially if it came to her.

 

Those abilities had shown themselves now, with Josie’s face between her legs and arms tied behind her, not stopping her movements for a minute. Penelope crosses her legs around Josie, heels digging into her back and making Josie lean her face more, tongue entering Penelope skillfully.

 

“Just there, god,” breathes Penelope out, hand gripping the sheets hard and she snaps her fingers once before Josie finds her hands untied. She doesn’t stop, hands going under Penelope’s thighs and raising her hips.

 

Her eyes fall closed as she falls back on the bed, Josie still on her knees and leaning on the bed as she keeps Penelope’s bottom in the air, fingers gripping her ass. Penelope had forgotten how much of an enthusiastic bottom Josie actually was. 

 

Penelope only has to grip her hair more, knowing how the girl enjoyed the slight pain, for Josie’s hand to sneak between her legs, two fingers slipping in easily. Her moans resonate around her empty room as Josie raised her head, Penelope opening her eyes to see Josie licking her lips, her juices dripping from them and on her chin.

 

On moments like this, Penelope is always left breathless, and not because the girl was two fingers deep inside of her. There was another glint in Josie’s eyes, happiness so raw and carefree that it stuck Penelope’s heart in a way that it would always leave her to feel like she had been stabbed.

 

“Josie?”

 

“Yeah?” asks the girl, moving herself to let her hand move better, and Penelope’s eyes roll back as the fingers hit sensitive spots inside of her.

 

Penelope smiles, her mouth opened to pant as she moves her hand on Josie’s cheek, Josie climbing on the bed and straddling her thigh. The girl moans as Penelope moves her leg between hers.

 

“Fuck me so hard I see stars baby,” murmurs Penelope, in that voice which makes Josie’s skin crawl and her cheeks burn. Her voice is smooth and low, low enough for Josie to hear it as Penelope nibbles her ear with her teeth gently.

 

Josie lets her eyes close as she puts her head on Penelope’s neck, kissing and biting the skin there, smiling against her neck as she hears the groans Penelope releases and how she tightens around her fingers. Her movements become erratic, Penelope’s hips moving at the same time as Josie’s fingers. Josie continues hitting spots inside of her Penelope had time without touching, places which only Josie could touch.

 

Penelope feels she is close, and she knows Josie feels it too as Penelope hugs her closer with her legs, Josie’s skirt cold against her hot skin. So Josie speeds up, and her thumb moves to rub her clit, rubbing tight circles and making Penelope move her head to kiss her.

 

Their kiss is messy, tongues and lips meeting with an open-mouthed kiss, but they both enjoy it the same. 

 

“Come for me now please,” says Josie. Maybe it’s the smile on her lips, maybe it’s the way her fingers scratch her inner walls in a certain way or even the pleading tone of her voice that makes Penelope moan her name loudly and arch her body against Josie’s.

 

Josie smiles as she continues to let Penelope ride her high, hand now on her back and holding Penelope close. She leaves soft and chaste kisses on her chest, the soft skin making Josie needy to kiss it as much as she can.

 

When she feels Penelope sigh, she takes out her fingers and doesn’t hesitate to lick them, the action coming like second nature to her. Penelope only looks at her with red cheeks and still breathing hard, but then her trademark smirk takes its place on her face as she wraps her arms around Josie’s neck.

 

“Are you sure you have eaten when you were with your mother away?” Josie looks at her quizzically, a cute confused frown on her face which makes Penelope not believe this cute girl was the same one who was going down on her minutes ago.

 

“Because you were eating me out like you hadn’t eaten in years, Jo Jo.” The embarrassed groan Josie releases makes Penelope laugh loudly, but then the laugh dies for a smile to replace it.

 

Josie looks at her then, staring deeply into her eyes, before she leans to give Penelope a soft kiss, opposite of the passionate kisses they had exchanged moments ago.

 

“I can’t,” starts Josie, and Penelope waits for her to finish, urging her to continue, “I can’t promise you now that we can go back to what we were.”

 

“But when I was away in Europe, I realized that I should care more about my own needs and what I want. Lizzie’s preferences aside, you are the only thing I have wanted these few months.”

 

Penelope’s surprised smile makes her think just how _surprising_ this development is for her. But she knows that if anyone has fought for her to put her own self before others, that is Penelope.

 

“So I would be happy if we could… try it out slowly.”

 

“See where it can take us?” provides Penelope helpfully, and Josie nods her head. Josie nods her head, and she gives Penelope a moment to think. 

 

Penelope thinks about the request. She loved and still loves Josie, she knows that much. And she can see that Josie has changed, maybe from what she experienced and maybe because Penelope’s countless words about her caring for herself had finally had their effect.

 

She and Josie could have something good, something which could warm Penelope’s soul rather than burn her and she knows no one can love Josie as much as she can. Penelope smiles, finally coming to a decision and caresses Josie’s cheek with her thumb, her fingers putting a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear.

 

“What Satan incarnate could I be if I wouldn’t agree to help you bring out your deepest desires?”

 

Josie laughs at her reply and leans to kiss her again, and she lets herself be pulled to lay down, Penelope straddling her. The taller girl is left frozen as Penelope takes her button down off fully, left in a black lacy bra as she leans down, a hand beside Josie’s head and the other working Josie’s buttons undone.

 

“Why don’t we celebrate then?”

 

And celebrate they do, until Josie feels her throat hurting from her moaning and Penelope is left with a permanent smug grin, arms wrapped around the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on my twitter @realjosettepark


End file.
